


Heart of Ice

by MelyndaR



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: Darcy fell in love with the god of mischief, and now she's hurting because of it. (Originally posted on FF.net on 8/11/14.)
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Kudos: 19





	Heart of Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Christina Perri's "Jar of Hearts"

Darcy was stupid to have fallen for Loki in the first place. She realized that now. Jane had told her as much plenty of times; she'd even warned Darcy about him _before_ the poli-sci student had met Loki – but still she'd allowed herself to be swept off of her feet by his charms.

And she'd paid quite the emotional toll for it too when he'd walked away from her, breaking all of his promises. He could never learn to like "Midgard," he'd said, and he just knew that she would never be able to fit in on Asgard. So he'd gone – left her just like that.

Loki was back now, though, and apparently, according to Jane, he was looking for her. It wasn't like he didn't know where to find her. Even though months had passed since he'd gone back to his home planet, she still stayed mostly holed up inside of her apartment or Jane's lab, just like she always had. He knew where to find her if he really wanted to, and that was what made her so mad.

Loki wanted to see her again, but he wanted _her_ to come seek _him_ out. He wanted her to be the one who needed him – but she didn't need him. He'd taught her something – or maybe she'd just wizened up – and she didn't want him around. She certainly wasn't going to take even a single step towards him. She'd learned and gotten stronger from that lesson. All that was down that path was even more regrets, and she _was not_ going back.

Who did he think he was, anyway?

She knew better than to think that he actually loved her like she deserved to be loved. She was really just another notch in his belt – another heart that he could claim to have broken.

Darcy wasn't going to go back to that – to him. She wasn't going to let him come back to her even if he actually tried to meet up with her while he was on Earth. She didn't want him here looking for her – here on Earth at all, for that matter.

She just wanted him to shrivel up and die from all the ice that was inside that Jotun heart of his.


End file.
